1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutters and, more particularly, to such a shutter, which effectively blocks outside light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shutter generally comprises a frame fixedly fastened to the window opening, and a panel pivotally fastened to the frame by pivoting means for swinging the frame in and out of the frame.
Because the panel is comprised of a number of parts (top and bottom blocks, two vertical side strips, a set of louvers, and a control rod), it cannot be made subject to the size of a particular window opening. Therefore, manufacturers provide shutter panels of limited specifications. During installation, the frame of the shutter is fixedly fastened to the window opening, and then a shutter panel having the size approximately equal to but slightly smaller than the frame is selected, and then the shutter panel is hinged to one jamb of the frame by pivoting means. When installed, a gap is produced between the shutter panel and the other jamb of the frame. Through the gap, outside light and dust may pass to the inside of the room. Further, the gap destroys the sense of beauty of the shutter.